


Playing His Game

by Noshpah



Category: Brain Games - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Budding Love, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Romance, Series Work, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshpah/pseuds/Noshpah
Summary: Jason Silva is the leading host of a popular television series known as Brain Games alongside with deception specialist  Apollo Robbins.  Everything is doing fantastic so far, the show is getting in ratings, revived for another season, but, what if there are hidden secrets and confessions that lie just in plain sight?





	

I do not own Brain Games, nor National Geographic, nor know either actors personally.  This is purely a work of fiction.  I do not earn profit for publishing this, this is meant solely for entertainment purposes only.  

 

Jason Silva sighs heavily as he leans back against the cement studio wall.  

        "Alright, that's a wrap!" the director shouts as the rest of the production team scramble to shut down the various equipment and studio lights.  He closed his eyelids shut; his muscles loosening and relaxing slightly.  This particular day had been the most tiring so far, being the host of a hit new television show wasn't exactly a cakewalk.  He was virtually bounced back and forth between narrating the lengthy, complex script and acting his many lines on the assorted green screens.  It was exhausting, but at least it paid well.  Suddenly, his ears picked up on a faint buzz echoing from within one of the hallways.  Despite being physically fatigued, a sense of curiosity grew within him.  It was just in his nature.  He peaked through one of the cracks of a still open door.  He was met with sly, lingering eyes, resembling one's of a fox. He knew who those belonged to.  Apollo Robbins, the master of con-artistry and pick-pocketing.  

        "Long day Jason?"

        Jason froze, yet he didn't know why.  This was his fellow co-worker he was talking to, not a stranger, so why was he feeling nervous?  

        "Yeah I guess so," he entered the dim-lighted area, innocently falling into the hands of the deception specialist.  

        "You now, for the host of a show about the psychology of the human brain...you sure are easily fooled." Before the taller man could respond, Apollo swung his arm around the other male tightly, "Come on, it's getting late."  Mr. Silva nodded and the two decided to exit the Brain Games workshop.  Right before they reached the bustling parking lot, where they would split ways, Apollo leaned in close to Jason's ear.  So close in fact, he swore he felt a small nibble on the tip.  "By the way...you looked great in those Milk Jeans earlier."  And then, like a shadow, he seemingly poofed out of existence.  Jason couldn't speak.  Was he-did he just...trick him into a flirtatious trap?  Did he...just get played...?

 

-LATER-

 

        It was currently break time, Jason's favorite.  He had just finished his lunch and decided on the whim, to stroll through the building.  To his surprise, it was mostly empty and quiet.  As he explored further on, he felt a horrible chill run down his spine.  He snapped his head around.  No-one was watching him, he assumed.  He shrugged and continued on.  Silence.  Unnerving silence.  He quickened his pace, hoping to gain speed as he headed toward the elevator.  Then, he felt an unknown force tug at his sleeve.  Cold, firm hands...a strong yet gentle voice...could this be? 

        "Fancy seeing you here," Apollo hummed almost too playfully.  Jason gulped.

        "I was just heading back to-" he stopped, his voice trailing off, "...what happened to your ring?"  To the average observer it seemed like a stupid comment to make, but ever since the two worked on the show, the pick-pocketer always wore the same piece of jewelry on his left finger.  Apollo looked down and rubbed where the ornament used to be.  

        "We're...not married anymore.  Filed a divorce."

        "Aw jeez, sorry to hear that man."

        "Don't be.  She moved out months ago," he bit his lower lip.

        "Actually I've been...looking for you,"  The pupils in his eyes glistened.

        Jason backed up a bit.  "For...what?"  Mr. Robbins grabbed firmly onto Jason's wrist, so much so he couldn't escape if he tried.  "A-Apollo?  What are you doing?!"  Apollo simply ignored Jason's fruitless cries and took the plunge.  He filled the gap.  Soft tender lips pressed roughly against the taller man's.  Subtle moans of pleasure and lust emitted from Jason's lungs, Apollo took great satisfaction in having him make those erotic sounds.  The deceptionist pinned the host into one of the secret supply rooms.  Things were going to get messy now.  A velvety slippery tongue licked across the taller man's flushed cheeks.  

        "You like that?" Apollo whispered, his voice husky and low.

        "Y-Yes, keep on doing that!  Don't stop!"  Jason was desperate, he wanted, no, needed what Apollo was going to give him.  He just needed to be patient, like a good boy.  

 

-GETTING FRISKY-

 

        "Yes daddy harder!," he clenched his teeth, "I want you!"

        "Well then," he groaned, "...beg for it."

        Jason whimpered, "Please!  Please...give it to me!"

        "Beg harder."

        "Please!  Please!  I only ask you do this o-one thing!  Oh yes!"  He was on the verge of spilling out now since they both were naked.  Mr. Robbins gripped Mr. Silva's curves and hips possessively, mapping out each and every line of his sweaty nude figure.  Oh how he adored that figure.  

        "May I?"

        "May you..." he was interrupted mid-grumble, "May you what...?"  All the gears clicked into place.  "Y-Yes!  Yes do it!"  Apollo whipped out his mega-cock almost like pulling out a whip. It was large and slimy. 

        "I'll give you a...personal, show then."

        "I'd like that."  When Apollo squeezed his large rod into Jason's tight porthole, he orgasmed, loud.  So loud in fact, he rattled the nearby windows and the scream could be heard from within the air vents of the building inner workings.  It was a delightful victory for the con-artist, he would be forever prideful of the fact he was the one to take his delicate virginity. Jason meanwhile, was dumbfounded of just how perfect everything felt. He never knew in all his life, that he craved Apollo inside of him. Apollo thrusted, maneuvering his hips caused Jason to quiver and shake in all the right ways. And it all went exactly as he hoped.  They both were steaming hot and dripping in sticky white semen.  Apollo stared at Jason's features as he slept, his innocent sleepy face and how fragile he looked right now, tucked in his arms sprawled out on the couch.  He nestled his back into the plush sofa.  He kissed the top of the man's temple lovingly.  It had been quite a day.  Jason had played his little game of teasing and taunting and in return, he had won Apollo Robbin's very own heart. He could only hope Jason would be willing to try that again in a more...private location perhaps.

 

 

 

~Fin De Siècle~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case you were wondering, no, this was not meant to be taken seriously. Also I meant no hate or violence against either party's romantic partners. Thanks for reading through this monstrosity. Good night. (More to come.)


End file.
